


sleepless nights.

by princepscaeli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, fluffy crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepscaeli/pseuds/princepscaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoko never did like watching him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless nights.

“So do you understand this part now?”

Sugawara flickers his gaze towards Kiyoko, who nods in a timorous manner. 

She smiles in appreciation at him, brushing her palm on Sugawara‘s hand. He finds himself shuddering at her touch, so gentle, so pure; an electrifying sensation filled his being at the feeling of her soft skin. “Thank you for your help.”

A smile tugs at his lips. “No problem.”

Sugawara‘s eyes fill with wonder as he stares at her, brown pools absorbing every detail of her meticulously carved features. He is enchanted by her in ways that no one can describe. Brown orbs meet deep cerulean as their eyes lock. 

A silent but pleasant atmosphere shrouds them, but neither of them mind; no words are exchanged until Sugawara clears his throat and points at the clock. He wishes he could stay longer, perhaps never have to leave. He has no desire to return to his own house, he knows that it will bring him down. Returning to that place would just place cinder blocks on his shoulders once more. But he says the words anyway.

“I think I should go home now.”

Kiyoko‘s smile drops to the floor, but she nods and the two stand. “Thank you again, Sugawara.”

“It's always a pleasure to help.”

Kiyoko smiles gently as she watches him walk away from her house. She knows that he lives down the street so it's not an issue for him to walk home alone, with the stars glittering in the dark ink sky and the moon shining- she knows he'll be all right. Yet a part of her always hates seeing him leave when their evening study sessions are over. Especially when she is painfully aware that the silver haired male absolutely despises the atmosphere in his so- called home; always tense and full of strife; she can see the suffering in his steeled gaze but she never asks about it. But when he's out the door after five minutes, she already feels lonely and dismal.

Sighing heavily, Kiyoko closes the door behind her and starts on her way up the stairs.  
A knock on the door brings her back, and in an instant she finds herself face to face with Sugawara.

She cracks a small smile.  
He rubs the back of his head and grins sheepishly. “Hey, um, mind if I sleep here tonight?”  
“Come on in.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was part of some meme thing from Tumblr. Yeah.


End file.
